


What a Tangled Web [Art]

by swensundayshow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, Post-Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swensundayshow/pseuds/swensundayshow
Summary: Emma Swan, an ex-drug dealer and past leader of the Jersey Devils has just been released from prison after serving ten years. Unbeknownst to her the house she rented is right next to Regina Mills. She doesn't know her, but ten years ago she did form a bond with her now deceased son. Blaming herself for his death, Emma struggles with that along with a growing attraction to her neighbor who is none the wiser.





	What a Tangled Web [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megabucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabucks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What a Tangled Web](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587292) by [Megabucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabucks/pseuds/Megabucks). 

* * *

What a Tangled Web [Art]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What a Tangled Web](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587292) by [Megabucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabucks/pseuds/Megabucks)


End file.
